


【all日向③Я】酒与春梦是否总是相伴而行

by yangyanxiu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyanxiu/pseuds/yangyanxiu
Summary: 日向翔阳在喝醉酒后总会做与酒友有关的春梦，为此他深感困扰。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 25





	【all日向③Я】酒与春梦是否总是相伴而行

【all日向③Я】酒与春梦是否总是相伴而行（1）

＊ooc预警，有私设；  
＊本篇苇日；  
＊本文就“为什么醒酒之后屁股会痛”这一论题展开细致探讨；  
＊没有逻辑，bug超多，爽就完事儿了；  
＊车技不佳，请多担待orz；

＊

日向翔阳使劲敲了敲因久坐而有些发僵的颈椎，靠着柔软的椅背抻直身子，喉间挤出一声舒服的喟叹。眼睛不经意间扫过墙上的时钟，瞳孔在瞥见时针所指数字的那一刻缩成一点，他整个人猛地从座位上弹起，茫然四顾。偌大的办公室内只在他头顶上方亮着一排光线刺眼的节能灯，估计是某位好心的同事临走前特意为他所留。见状，日向倍感挫败地抓抓后脑，呼出一口热气，认命地开始整理准备下班。

“……日向？”

他停下手中动作，惊诧地回头：“赤苇前辈？”

门外的人停住脚步，眼中罕见地流露出些许困惑：“这么晚了，你怎么还在这儿？”

闻言日向有些羞涩地挠了挠头：“其实也没什么。课长让我完成一个企划，明天就要上交了，所以我想着尽量在公司写完……还是高估了自己的速度啊。”

“辛苦了。”赤苇了然，沉思片刻，平静地冲他点头示意，“一起去喝一杯？我请客。”

“哦！谢谢赤苇前辈！”

“没事。”男人倾身靠近日向，自然地伸手摸摸他的头顶，“走吧。”

＊

公司楼下的居酒屋门口挂着“休息”木牌。他们来的不巧，正赶上老板和店员在店内进行最后的收尾工作。这让日向有些遗憾，他正准备开口同赤苇告别，却冷不防被男人的话吓了一跳：“去我家吧。”

“诶？”

“这个时间点地铁早就停运了。”似是没有感受到后辈过于外露的怔忡，赤苇面色淡淡道，“我租的公寓就在附近，你好歹也是我的直属学弟，既然碰上了，自然不会放着你不管。”

虽说已有一年半职场经历，身着西装的橙发男孩仍同孩子一般惊喜地欢呼了一声，“赤苇前辈万岁！”

“还是和以前一样啊，日向。”

“诶？我觉得我变成熟了很多哦！”日向骄傲地挺起胸膛，“先前刚入职那会儿给妈妈发过西装照，她还夸我变得有男人味了呢！”

“确实。”赤苇应了一声，纤长的睫毛在眼下打出一片阴影，“走吧。”

“好！话说赤苇前辈是一个人住吗？”

“嗯。”他微微侧头，注视着身旁有些跃跃欲试的男孩，“所以日向不用担心会打扰到别人。”

“这样啊。”日向松了口气，不自在地松了松领带，“我还担心我会给赤苇前辈你带来困扰呢。”

“和大学期间相比，这根本算不了什么哦。”

“诶！原来我之前都在给前辈你添麻烦吗！”明明已经是西装革履的大人，却不出意外地露出一副天塌下来的模样，五官皱成一团，样子格外可怜，“实在是太抱歉了！一直没有察觉到前辈的困扰！”

“开玩笑的。”黑发男人动作僵硬地别过头，停在了一幢电梯公寓前，“到了。”

“哇哦，精装修。”日向满眼赞叹，“好厉害啊！”

“熟人的房子，租金也在承受范围内，所以没什么。”两人谈话间，电梯到达了目标楼层。在看到指纹锁的那一刻日向翔阳对他这位黑发前辈的崇拜之情达到了顶峰，在他心里，赤苇京治已经从冷静可靠的学长升级为事业有成的成功人士，带着这样想法的他在看到屋内摆设后发自内心地感叹道：“果然，能住在这里的赤苇前辈超级帅气！”

“其实也没这么夸张。”似乎有些招架不住日向过于直白的吹捧，赤苇略微不自然地错开直视自己的热情视线，脱下外套挂好后朝冰箱走去，“你去沙发上坐一坐，我去找点酒来招待你。”

“酒？”

“不是说好要请你喝一杯吗？”赤苇回头，满眼笑意，“来自学长的承诺自然是要好好实施的，况且我们两个也很久没有像这样聚过了吧？”

“真的诶！”日向翔阳歪了歪头，开始使劲回忆，“明明我和前辈就在同一家公司，却没有在私下见过面。好可惜！”

“所以现在时机正好，不是吗？”赤苇怀揣几罐还冒着寒气的冰啤酒，不容拒绝地往他手里塞了一罐。冰冷的金属质感将日向的意识拉回，他盯着手中的易拉罐，动作少见地有些踟蹰。

“不喝吗？”

“啊不是！”闻言，日向翔阳慌乱地摆摆手，眼神飘忽，“之前出去跑业务的时候几乎没喝过，就算有也被侑前辈帮忙挡了，所以这是我第一次喝一整罐啤酒来着。”

在听到某些音节时，低垂的长睫微不可查地颤了颤，赤苇敛眉：“既然如此，日向你先前为何不向我说明呢？”

“因为是赤苇前辈嘛，所以即使喝醉了也不会出什么大问题……我是这么想的。”

“……我也是普通人啊。”男人有些无奈地摇头，“是人就会犯错，太过信任他人是不对的哦，日向。”

“诶？这样吗！”

“不过我并不讨厌有这种想法的日向。”食指稍一用力，干脆利落地勾开了拉环，他捏着罐身冲眼神发亮的日向致意，“庆祝日向翔阳君初次喝完整罐啤酒，干杯。”

“哦哦！干杯！”

……

赤苇京治单手支着下巴，沉默地盯着从沙发上滑落软倒在茶几旁的人。就算已经醉得不省人事，日向翔阳也没有放开捏着铝制罐身的手，甚至因为失去了对手脚力气的控制而使光滑的表面被捏出了一个浅浅的凹陷。

“日向？”

即便是听见自己的名字，男孩也只是张嘴嗫嚅了一句，就再也没了其他反应。赤苇从他手里拿过啤酒罐，轻轻晃了晃，还能听见少量液体撞击瓶壁的声响。

“……我不是才说过，不要太相信别人吗。”

黑发男人状似无奈地叹了口气，敛去眼底的浑浊颜色。他安静地喝完了剩下的酒，凝视着卸去浑身力气的男孩，良久，缓缓伸出食指，戳了戳被酒气蒸得鲜艳异常的脸颊。

——同想象中一样柔软。

指尖狎昵地沿着线条柔和的肌肤表面一路下滑，最终停在了微翕的嘴角处，稍一使力便破开齿间狭窄的缝隙进入温热的口腔。口中闯入的异物让日向有些难受，他下意识地卷着舌头，试图将作恶的手指顶出口腔，然而事与愿违，又一根手指被塞了进来，指关节处顶住上颚，微微曲起，强硬地撑开上下闭合的齿列，肆意玩弄柔软的舌头。津液源源不断地自被撑开的嘴角淌下，无法吞咽唾液的痛苦让日向难捱地呜咽了一声。口中的手指被抽了出去，久违的新鲜空气涌入肺部，他无意识地张口呼吸，柔软的下唇却在下一秒被轻咬，于表面留下一道浅浅的牙痕。睡梦中的人反射性地向后仰去，却被强势地按住后脑，加深了这个吻。

“发自内心尊敬的学长对自己抱着这样恶心的心思，这样的事实你一定无法接受。”男人意味深长地勾起嘴角。

——所以，你不会知道这一切。

年长的青年将唾液一滴不剩地抹在了日向发肿的双唇上。他慢条斯理地扯下了男孩脖子上早已皱成一团的领带，手指划过小巧的凸起，解开了第一颗纽扣。

＊

日向翔阳做了一个诡异而香艳的梦。

他浑身赤裸，被一个男人按在身下，那人在他裸露的肌肤表面留下一个又一个轻吻，像玩弄女人柔软而丰满的乳房那样用牙齿亵玩他的乳尖。被粗暴对待的乳头充血挺立，潮水般涌入的快感刺激着他的神经末梢。绷紧的下巴扬出优美的曲线，男孩如同一条即将脱水死去的鱼，大张着嘴，时不时漏出一两声变调的气音，他下意识伸手要去抓男人漆黑浓密的发丝，却反被抓住了手腕。

日向翔阳的手比一般成年男性的要小上一圈，轻轻一拢就能完全包住。圈住他手腕的这只手手指修长，骨节分明，如同雕塑家用上等大理石精雕细琢而成的艺术品，是力与美的完美融合，此刻这只手却在用大拇指暧昧地摩挲着他脉搏附近的一小块肌肤。他怔忡地看着黑发青年将他的手举到面前，伸出一小截猩红的舌尖缓慢而细致地舔弄指根处细嫩的皮肤。日向从未想过，仅仅这样就能让他战栗得浑身发软。指尖突然进入到一个潮湿而温暖的地方，被柔软的舌头包裹挤压着，间或因吸吮发出啧啧水声。分明是极具情色意味的动作，青年的眼神却沉静地好似正在主持一场神圣的洗礼，虔诚而正直，好似多看一眼都是亵渎。

经过墨西拿海峡的水手被歌声所惑，主动从航船上一跃而下，成为海妖的腹中餐。浆成一团的大脑令日向丧失了分辨能力，他懵懂地睁大被泪水浸润的圆眼，抽出手腕，当着男人的面无意识地将沾满津液的手指一根一根放入口中，贝壳般的牙于湿润的唇瓣间时隐时现，纯洁的白与肉欲的红交织成了一副色泽淫靡的油画。视野突然变黑，他被翻了过去，后脑上的手将他的脸按进柔软的枕头，一根手指塞入了身后那处从未被进入过的地方，修剪得当的指甲刮过滑嫩的内壁，这让他倒吸一口凉气，全身绷得像一张蓄势待发的弓。

“别怕。”耳后被一阵温热濡湿，男人似乎在压抑着什么，声音低沉而沙哑，“放松点。”

体内开拓的手指增加了一根，温柔而细致地爱抚收缩的肠壁。快感涌入大脑，难以言喻的酥麻感自腰间升起，使得绷紧的肌肉逐渐放松。括约肌顺从地容纳了第三根手指的进入，柔软的肠壁无视主人的意愿争先恐后地吸附上来，牢牢将其包裹。日向艰难地咬着枕头，极力避免发出奇怪的声音。性经验为零的小处男几乎要融化在下半身传来的灭顶快感之中，光裸的背部泛起大片红色，身前的阴茎早已充血翘起，顶端颤巍巍地吐着晶莹的清液。修长的手指从上往下撸动笔直的柱身，时不时用坚硬的指甲抠挖敏感的铃口，日向根本受不住来自体内和前端的双重刺激，他很快便在男人的手中丢脸地泄了出来。粘稠的乳白液体被均匀抹在脊椎处，沿着汗湿的肌肉走向一路延伸，泛着淫靡的光泽。

手指从体内抽出的那一刻日向不自觉地松了嘴，被咬住的枕巾早已被唾液和汗水浸成深色，脖颈表面浮满湿漉漉的水汽。仍在翕合的穴口被一个更粗的存在抵住，饥渴的肠肉嗅到了能够满足其欲望的存在，于体内蠢蠢欲动地收缩着。身体先大脑一步察觉到危险的到来，他胡乱地伸手抓住床单，挪动酸软的下半身朝前爬去，却被掐着腰轻松地拖了回来，比手指粗了几倍的、属于成年男性的阴茎一寸一寸地钉进，强势地破开早已被玩弄得烂熟的肉壁操进了肠道深处。体内被一点点撑开的恐怖饱涨感终于让可怜的男孩忍不住呜咽出声，眼角积蓄的生理性泪水止不住地淌下，他紧咬下唇，试图抑制自喉间发出的陌生嗓音，却被后方一记突然的挺身顶出一声变调的惊叫。男人耐性十足地挺动腰身，每一下都能让身下的男孩漏出一声难耐的泣音。当冠状头部顶到一处轻微的凸起时，突然绞紧的肠壁和抽搐的四肢让青年的眼神暗了暗，他刻意对准那一处大力戳弄。电击般恐怖的快感瞬间席卷日向全身，眼角的泪水早已糊了满脸，他能听见断断续续的甜腻呻吟毫不顾忌地从口中发出，自己却无法阻止这一切，只能无助的流着因欲望而大量分泌的晶莹唾液，陷入由男人为他编织的极乐罗网中。

一片迷乱中，他就着被插入的姿势被男人翻到了正面。那张冷清的面孔早已沾染了欲望的颜色，艳丽得不似人类。所有的呻吟被一个深吻全部堵回了腹内，湿软的舌头在他高热的口腔内粗暴翻搅，同他的肆意纠缠。体内的冲撞仍在继续，他无力地抓着男人结实的后背，在上面留下了一道又一道鲜红的抓痕，无力的小腿虚环着劲瘦的腰身，随着男人的动作一下一下地颤动着。胸腹上满是自己射出的精液，勃起的阴茎到最后只能间歇性地吐出晶莹的前列腺液，黑发青年却没有一丝要射精的迹象，还在发狠地折磨着他。在对上对方眼神的那一刻，日向打从心底地慌乱了起来。

——我真的会被操死在床上。

恐惧终于成为了压垮他的最后一根稻草。在昏过去的前一秒，他似乎听见了一声饱含饕足意味的喟叹：

“乖孩子。”

＊

睁开眼睛的瞬间，日向翔阳做的第一件事便是掀起被子查看身体情况。

——身体干干净净，毫无其他痕迹；乳头的颜色有点红，除了这点没有其他异常；屁股传来阵阵钝痛……

再联想到梦境最后看到的那张脸，他绝望地捂脸——

太荒唐了！

梦里的赤苇前辈完全没有现实中的冷静淡然，简直变成了另一个人，到最后他甚至直接被做晕了过去……

“啊，你醒了。”

“啊！是！”日向现在根本无法直视赤苇那张平静的脸，一看到那张脸，他就会想起梦中的前辈是如何将他翻来覆去……

“我不该让你喝酒的。”男人有些抱歉地看着他，“你喝醉之后吐了自己一身，我把你抱到浴室去的时候一不小心松手把你摔到地上去了……你现在感觉怎么样？”

“诶？”突如其来的真相让日向大脑有些短路，“我屁股痛是因为被前辈摔了吗？”

“不然你以为是什么？”赤苇有些好笑地看着他，“你不会以为我对你做了些什么吧？”

“怎么会！”担忧被直白地揭穿，日向手忙脚乱地辩解道，“我做了一个梦……于是担心我会对前辈做什么丢人的事……赤苇前辈没事就好！”

“梦？”黑发青年有些担忧，“是醉酒的原因吗？”

“也许吧。”日向咧了咧嘴角，“还好是赤苇前辈……我再也不敢喝酒了！”

“注意一下就行。”男人的语调有些古怪，“总会有需要喝酒的场合的。”

＊

橙发男孩的眼睛亮了起来，其中满是信任之情：“那之后我能找前辈练习吗？”

“当然。”他听见自己愉悦地轻笑一声，“乐意之至。”

TBC.


End file.
